Power Rangers Strato Force
Power Rangers Strato Force is the fifteenth installment of Power Rangers Crossover Universe. It shares the elements of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, its Sentai counterpart Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and Kamen Rider Decade. It features rangers having the ability to transform into any past ranger from Spyforce to Space Jungle Characters Rangers Legendary Ranger Modes SpyForce *Red Strato Ranger - Red SpyForce Ranger *Blue Strato Ranger - Blue SpyForce Ranger *Yellow Strato Ranger - Yellow SpyForce Ranger *Green Strato Ranger - Green SpyForce Ranger Prism Surge *Red Strato Ranger - Red Prism Ranger *Blue Strato Ranger - Blue Prism Ranger *Yellow Strato Ranger - Yellow Prism Ranger *Green Strato Ranger - Green Prism Ranger *Pink Strato Ranger - Pink Prism Ranger *Violet Strato Ranger - Purple Prism Ranger *Black Strato Ranger - Orange Prism Ranger Blitzkrieg *Red Strato Ranger - Red Blitzkrieg Ranger *Black Strato Ranger - Black Blitzkrieg Ranger *Blue Strato Ranger - Blue Blitzkrieg Ranger *Yellow Strato Ranger - Yellow Blitzkrieg Ranger *Pink Strato Ranger - Pink Blitzkrieg Ranger Acceleration Force *Red Strato Ranger - Red Acceleration Ranger *Blue Strato Ranger - Blue Acceleration Ranger *Green Strato Ranger - Green Acceleration Ranger *Yellow Strato Ranger - Yellow Acceleration Ranger *Pink Strato Ranger - Pink Acceleration Ranger *Black Strato Ranger - Black Acceleration Ranger *Cyan Acceleration Ranger - Grey Strato Ranger *Purple Accelration Ranger - Violet Strato Ranger *Gold Strato Ranger - Silver Accelration Ranger Chi Force *Red Strato Ranger - Red Chi Force Ranger *Black Strato Ranger - Black Chi Force Ranger *Blue Strato Ranger - Blue Chi Force Ranger *Yellow Strato Ranger - Yellow Chi Force Ranger *Pink Strato Ranger - Pink Chi Force Ranger *Green Strato Ranger - Green Chi Force Ranger Gamer Force *Red Strato Ranger - Red Gamer Ranger *Blue Strato Ranger - Blue Gamer Ranger *Yellow Strato Ranger - Yellow Gamer Ranger *Black Strato Ranger - White Gamer Ranger *Pink Strato Ranger - Pink Gamer Ranger *Green Strato Ranger - Green Gamer Ranger Card Knights *Red Strato Ranger - Red Card Knight Ranger *Blue Strato Ranger - Blue Card Knight Ranger *Yellow Strato Ranger - Yellow Card Knight Ranger *Black Strato Ranger - Quinn Ranger *Pink Strato Ranger - Pink Card Knight Ranger *Green Strato Ranger - Green Card Knight Ranger Space Jungle *Red Strato Ranger - Red Space Jungle Ranger *Blue Strato Ranger - Blue Space Jungle Ranger *Yellow Strato Ranger - Yellow Space Jungle Ranger *Black Strato Ranger - Brown Space Jungle Ranger *Pink Strato Ranger - Pink Space Jungle Ranger Allies *Red SpyForce Ranger - Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) *Blue SpyForce Ranger - Yang Gang (Battle Strike Team: Rescue Engine) *Yellow SpyForce Ranger - Ann Takamaki (Persona 5) *Gold SpyForce Ranger - Ren Tianyun (Armor Hero: Hunter) *Silver SpyForce Ranger - Botley the Bot (Jumpstart) *Green SpyForce Ranger - Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail) *Red Prism Ranger - Yuya Sakai (Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V) *Blue Prism Ranger - Osamu Mikumo (World Trigger) *Yellow Prism Ranger - Fumina Hoshino (Gundam Build Fighters Try) *Green Prism Ranger - Jeremy Tsurgi (Digimon Fusion) *Pink Prism Ranger - Marika Kato (Bodacious Space Pirates) *Purple Prism Ranger - Yun Lee (Street Fighter) *Orange Prism Ranger - Yang Lee (Street Fighter) *Red Blitzkrieg Ranger - Alfred F. Jones (Hetalia Axis Powers) *Black Blitzkrieg Ranger - Kobayakawa Sena (Eyeshield 21) *Blue Blitzkrieg Ranger - Ayuzawa Misaki (Maid Sama) *Yellow Blitzkrieg Ranger - Myoujin Yahiko (Rurouni Kenshin) *Pink Blitzkrieg Ranger - Aino Mina (Sailor Moon) *Red Acceleration Ranger - Clark Kent (Smallville) *Blue Acceleration Ranger - Mamoru Chiba (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *Yellow Acceleration Ranger - Hino Akane (Smile Pretty Cure!) *Pink Acceleration Ranger - Mio Natsume (Ressha Sentai ToQger) *Green Acceleration Ranger - Will Stronghold (Sky High) *Black Acceleration Ranger - Jim Lake Jr. (Troll Hunters) *Cyan Accelration Ranger - Chloé Bourgeois (Miraculous Labybug) *Purple Accelration Ranger - Kohtaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black) *Gray Accelration Ranger - Kyouji Murakami (Kamen Rider 555) *Silver Accelration Ranger - Kyouji Murakami (Kamen Rider 555) *Red Chi Force Ranger - Right Suzuki (Ressha Sentai ToQger) *Blue Chi Force Ranger - Oto (Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger) *Yellow Chi Force Ranger - Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan!) *Black Chi Force Ranger - Bamba (Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger) *Pink Chi Force Ranger - Mai Takatsukasa (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Green Chi Force Ranger - Jogen (Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer) *White Chi Force Ranger - Natsumi Hikari (Kamen Rider Decade) *Red Gamer Ranger - Walter O'Brien (Scorpion) *Blue Gamer Ranger - Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy) *Yellow Gamer Ranger - Princess Aja (3 Below) *White Gamer Ranger - Twist (Slugterra) *Violet Gamer Ranger - K.C. Cooper (K.C. Undercover) *Green Gamer Ranger - Takuto Ando (Chousei Kantai Sazer-X) *Red Card Knight Ranger - Ansi Molina (Welcome to the Wayne) *Blue Card Knight Ranger - Max Thunderman (The Thundermans) *Yellow Card Knight Ranger - Arc (Knight Squad) *Pink Card Knight Ranger - Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon) *Green Card Knight Ranger - Makoto Fukami (Kamen Rider Ghost) *Quinn Ranger - Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) *Tarot Ranger - Takuya Endo (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Orange Card Knight Ranger - Risa Fukami (Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4) *Red Space Jungle Ranger - Thomas Mollison (The Black Balloon (film) *Brown Space Jungle Ranger - Victor Knudsen (The Black Balloon (film) *Blue Space Jungle Ranger - Sydney Miller (Rip Girls) *Yellow Space Jungle Ranger - Tristan (The Other Kingdom) *Pink Space Jungle Ranger - Jodi Schellenberger (The Outcasts (2017 film) Legendary University *Mr. Burley *Roy *Barry *Mrs. Appleby Villains: Gear Empire *Führer Hell Saturn *Prince Gasket *Ferriah Cat *Dream Snatcher *Furio *Great Emperor Lah Deus *Spotmen Gallery Ziku_sentai_legender_by_hbgoo_dd7oopb-fullview.jpg Freddy Season 1.jpg Rio (film) - 03.png IMG 0178 PNG.png DSC-Zack.png TMI204promo Alec01.jpg Eri Kitamura.png Drake-Uncharted-4-1920x1080.jpg Tripps.png Michaelcordero.jpg Persona_5_Hero.png Buster-red.png E824b899a9014c08575cc04b027b02087af4f4fd.jpg Blue-Beast-Morphers-Ranger.png P5D_Ann_Takamaki_Winter_Outfit.png Yellow-Beast-Morphers-Ranger.png Hunter_Armor_tailer_001_1425.png Buster-gold.png 3G botley sprite.png Buster-silver.png Cana_wearing_bikini_swimsuit.png Buster-Green5.png Yuya Sakaki.jpeg Osamu Mikumo.jpeg Fumina Hoshino.jpeg Jeremy Tsurgi.gif Marika Kato.jpeg Yun Lee.jpeg Yang Lee.jpeg Prism Surge Full Team.jpeg Alfred F. Jones.jpeg Kobayakawa Sena.jpeg Ayuzawa Misaki.jpeg Myoujin Yahiko.jpeg Aino Mina.gif Choujuden Sentai Blitzranger.png 1021Smallville3246.jpg tux-b.jpg Hino_Akane.jpg 348full-mio-natsume.jpg Will_Stronghold.jpg TH-character-jimB.jpg Chloé Bourgeois Render.png Kohtaro Minami (Black).jpeg 555-vi-kyoji.jpg Dadlgh9-49974747-dc0c-4b72-a05e-9e1f54153c62.png Sixth Rangers.png Tqgright 1.jpg Oto Ryusoulger.jpg Eren_Jaeger_(Anime)_character_image.png Banba_(Ryusoulger).jpg Mai_Takatsukasa_Woman_of_the_Beginning.png Jogen.jpg MoriKanna05.jpg Daa7iwv-1fdec640-63e7-4f6e-860c-dbb6636b996f.png daa7ix9-16ea8233-8a00-4f69-ba84-8d33bbaf9ee3.png Walter O'Brien.png Sam_flynn2.jpg Aja_Human_-_Profile_PNG.png Twist.png K_C__UK.jpg Takuto_Ando.jpg Damojod-12eec407-ba2c-4004-9b0a-56751c2fabfb.png Character-thumb-welcome-to-the-wayne-ansi-web.jpg Max Thunderman.png Arc_1.jpg astrid_hofferson without armor pads.png Makoto_Fukami.png Decade_Tsukasa.jpg Takuya_Endo.png Fukami_Risa.jpg 13_Toranpu_Sentai_Ace-Piloter.png the_black_balloon03.jpg 009LFH_Devon_Werkheiser_010.jpg 11174942_gal.jpg Tristan.jpg thNM0HN4X0.jpg IMG_2830.png MrBurley.jpeg Normal 7-097.jpeg Ms_appleby.jpeg Hell Saturn.jpeg Prince_gasket.jpg Spotmen.jpeg Erumugaimu of the Baku.jpeg LG_Furio.jpg Great Emperor Ra Deus.jpeg Spotmen2.jpeg See also *Power Rangers Astro Blast (Following) *Power Rangers Card Knights (Preceded) Category:Mirai Forever2017 Category:Power Rangers Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs